I'm Begging You to Be My Escape
by Seth da Hooded Bandit
Summary: This time, the hero needs some saving. A fictional war-time Hetalia story, based off a roleplay I was in online. Warnings: language and torture.


**Author's Note: **Another Hetalia story, this one's with an unusual pair: America and China. There's language and torture, and not a lot of fluff, sorry. :( Thanks for reading!

**Songs for this Story: **"Be My Escape" by Relient K & "Until the Day I Die" by Story of the Year

* * *

Twigs snapping under his small feet, China was scouting through the forest. Who knew that he would be sent to the Russian border to fight with the other countries? If they were going to ignore him at all the Allied meetings, then why should he fight with the others? He sighed, things would be much simpler if he could just fight Japan or something on his own.  
China really wasn't even sure what he was supposed to be doing or looking for at the very moment. It had been a week since the Allies decided to split up and scout through the forests that grew within Poland, a country which was mostly being held by Germany from the Axis Powers. China had enough food to last him a few more days, but he needed a restock. Maybe he should build a Chinatown here?

However, as his mind wandered off to food, he didn't notice that he had slouched against a tree in relaxation, or that someone had realized that he was there. But, the light _shuff_of fabric moving, and the trudging of heavy boots drew his attention to the person making the noises. Looking up, his brown eyes met blue ones, and China's eyes wandered from the man's face to his body. He had a deep gash in his arm and a terrible stomach wound that was still in the process of bleeding. His jacket was stained with the red substance, and China found himself trying to stand.  
The man smiled, "Y-Yo, China..." His voice was weak, as if the bleeding had drained his normally energetic self.  
China whispered, "A-America..." Bringing his hands to his mouth, which were covered by the ends of his coat, he smothered a gasp and replied, "...w-what happened to you...?"  
America grinned, "It wasn't so bad, dude. Just ran into some trouble! Nothing too major...!" But he lurched, and fell to his knees clutching the stomach wound with his good arm.  
China shrieked, "Ai! America!" He quickly fell to a knee in front of the other country, and hissed, "Damn...you've lost too much blood..."  
America shook his head stubbornly, "I'm the hero, China! It's just a flesh wound, I can handle..." He trailed off as he let out an agonizing wail in pain. China wasn't sure how much more he could stand to watch the American bleed his life out. Quickly, he ducked under America's good arm, and placed one hand carefully on his chest, the other on his back. China could feel blood seeping from his back, as well.  
Being as gentle as he could manage, China struggled to stand the bleeding country up with him, and he whispered, "Please, lean on my shoulder, aru..." He saw America clenching his jaw in pain, but he still managed to rest his body weight on China's lithe frame. While normally, China would have complained that he was far too overweight and crushing his small body, he knew that America wouldn't last much longer. He was pretty thankful that he found America when he did, who knows if he were to stumble across his corpse later on if not?

The two of them, the Chinese man doing most of the work, began to trudge slowly through the forest.  
After a couple moans, groans, and wails, China decided that perhaps speaking to America would take his mind off the pain, or at least reassure him that it wouldn't last forever.  
"Shh...America, you'll be okay. I'm going to find England and the others, I won't let you die..."  
However, the American still continued to clutch his stomach, growling with the pain. China watched as the blood flow freely through his fingers, and felt even more determined to find his Allies. At least if they found England, they would be fine. China was well aware that the British nation had most of the bandages, as he had studied medicine somewhere in his life.  
Though, as he began to realize that the forests of Poland were probably too large to find him, he was starting to feel bad that he was lacking in the healing arts and had no bandages on him. This only made him more determined to find the others as quickly as possible. Trying to not trip over stones or tree roots, China did his best to soothe America in his soft voice as they continued on.  
However, America finally replied, "C-China, I'm seeing lights...they hurt..."  
Lights? Was he hallucinating? But, when he thought about white lights, an image of America stepping past the gates of Heaven cross his mind, and he growled to him, "Stop that. You're not going to die. If you do, I won't forgive you!"  
The American wailed, "Dammit! It's hurting me!"  
The Chinese man snapped, "And it's going to hurt a lot more if you keep talking about it! Just shut your mouth and listen to me, aru!"  
He tempered his voice and his anger, "You can rely on me, America..."  
America protested, "But...it...!"  
Pushing a finger over his lips, China silenced him, "Shush, now." And the American didn't have to be told twice.

After about a couple hours of trudging with the bleeding nation on his shoulder, China thought he could see some kind of bonfire in the distance. However, all he could see was the smoke from it, but he was certain that it was the Allies. Perhaps they found each other and decided that splitting up wasn't such a great idea.  
The eagerness of finally being able to relax and eat a decent meal made China quicken his pace. However, the moan from America slowed him back down when he spoke, "Agghh...not so fast China..."  
He nodded, and apologized to him, before continuing on the pace he had been walking at before.  
Getting closer and closer to the sight of the smoke, China felt the smile grow on his face. He decided to call out to the individuals at the camp, which was actually very large, in order to gain some assistance in helping carry America, as his shoulder was sore from the larger nation pressing up against him. Taking another concerned glance at him, he sighed quietly when he could hear him raggedly breathing, and saw that his eyes were closed...as if he was trying to store all the energy he could. He must have been exhausted, China felt so terrible for America.  
He whispered to himself, "Please don't die, America. We're so close."  
Calling to the campsite, he shouted, "ENGLAND! FRANCE! RUSSIA!" He thought he heard America growl from such a loud shout.  
China tried again, "Help us! Somebody, come help, please!" He could hear movement in the distance coming towards the two of them, and when he did, he grew annoyed that the other Allies hadn't responded to him, and nearly screamed at them, "Why didn't you three asses respond? We're in a dangerous situation and we..."  
Something caught his eye, and he felt his lithe body beginning to tremble in fright. It was a slightly torn swastika banner. He recognized the symbol easily, and he stopped in his tracks, completely afraid. Double checking the marker on the tree that he had spotted it on, he was certain: this camp didn't belong to the Allies. He felt his breathing go ragged, and he pulled America and himself into the safety of a group of giant shrubs.  
America, who was only faintly opening his eyes by now, whispered, "C-China...? W-What's wrong...?"  
The Chinese man couldn't reply, he was too frightened that he would know the people who was approaching their location. Holding on tightly to America's shoulders, keeping him close, he prayed that they would ignore all of his loud calls and forget they were there. But, China wasn't foolish, they'd at least search the area.

He heard a large booming voice in the distance, "Who's out there?"  
It was Germany's voice. China was certain that he probably had Italy and Japan with him, and the three were scouting the area, looking for spies or enemies.  
America's tender breathing was letting up, and he hissed hoarsely, "China...I...can't..." His grasp on the smaller built nation loosened, and China struggled to hold onto the heavy nation, but his weight ended up pulling the two of the ground. America's eyes were closed, and he wasn't breathing very well. He had fainted from loosing so much blood.  
While grasping the younger nation's face, shaking it to attempt to snap him out of his dizzy spell, he cried out (a little too loudly), "AMERICA! Oh no! Wake up, aru!"  
It wasn't long before three men had them trapped. And just as China predicted, it was the three main Axis countries: Germany, Italy, and Japan.

* * *

Germany held a scowl on his hardened face, Italy was giving China a curious look, and Japan retained a serious expression.  
Germany growled, "What in the hell is going on here? What is an Ally doing in our woods?"  
Japan replied, "Seems like they sent him to spy..."  
Italy asked, "Um, China? Are you sitting on America?"  
The other two glanced at the nation underneath China, as if they never noticed before that he had been there. China was trembling nervously, it was only him and an unconscious nation against the three of them. Looking down at America, he sighed. He'd have to make a sacrifice, he couldn't just let America die.  
He shifted, and moved off of America, revealing the bleeding, fainted man.  
Italy cried out, "Oh no! America!" China thought he saw tears budding in the man's pale brown eyes.  
Japan was shocked, "What in the world happened to him...?"  
China shook his head, "I don't know...but..." Grasping onto Germany's pants, as he was the closest nation to him, he begged, "You can't let him die out here! Please! Help him! He'll die if he doesn't get help fast!"  
Germany didn't look like he supported the idea of helping out his enemy, and Japan didn't give any indication if he wanted to help the American or not, but it was Italy who spoke up.  
"Germany! You can't let America die, veh! Bleeding out is a terribly painful way to die!"  
The tall, blonde nation groaned, and finally said, "Fine..." As China began to smile, Germany suddenly snapped, "But don't think that this is all a favor that can be repaid later! We may heal America, but I have no intentions of letting you go back to the Allies...easily."  
Germany helped China get America back to his feet, and returned him to his spot on China's shoulder. The Axis, or at least Germany and Japan kept a close eye on the two of them as they escorted the duo to their camp.

The camp was a large one, with multiple campfires ablaze at this evening hour. Suddenly, America began to stir once again, and opened his eyes to look at China, "I felt like I almost crossed over..." China silently thanked the gods that he didn't.  
All he replied was, with a smile, "We've made it America...you're going to get help..."  
America's blurry eyes did a quick look-over of the camp and asked, "Is this the Allied camp...? It looks really different..."  
China shook his head sadly, "We're in the Axis camp..."  
His eyes suddenly grew wide, "What...? But! China...we can't be here!"  
Shushing the country by placing a finger over his lips, he spoke softly, "It'll all be fine...America...you just have to trust me. You're too badly injured to make complaints..."  
Germany called back to the two Allies, "Stop talking back there!" Japan and him made sure that China and America were led into the center of camp. The two countries surrounded them, with Italy tagging along.  
America whispered, "Listen, China...I'm a hero...Heroes don't need help!"  
China growled, "Quit speaking like a stupid idiot!"  
The taller nation shivered fearfully, "But, what if they make...my condition worse...than it already is?"  
The smaller shook his head, "I swear, they won't, aru."  
America wasn't convinced, "But Germany hates us...won't he try to kill me...?"  
China replied, "Italy convinced him already to not harm you."  
Germany suddenly interjected, "Give America over to me." A look of fear flashed across the normally braver-than-his-own-good country's face at the order. China was in no position to object, so he let America off of his shoulder, and lightly pushed him towards Germany's direction.  
He was giving another frightened look back at China, as if he was saying "Why in the hell are you letting him take me?". China wasn't the most comfortable with Germany helping him either, but they didn't have any other options.  
Germany then ordered to Japan, "Deal with China for me, please."  
Japan asked, "The usual?"  
Germany nodded, "The usual. We have nothing to gain from giving him pain, yet." America's eyes widened in fear for China; and, China felt his own breathing pace quicken. Suddenly, a hand latched onto China's military jacket, and he turned to see Japan tugging on it lightly.  
"Please come with me," he said in his quiet voice. China nodded slowly, but as he was about to follow the other Asian country, he felt his wrist being grasped onto forcefully, and was being pulled backwards. Looking back, China saw it was America who had done the deed, surprised that he had enough strength to do such an act.  
He cried to the Asian, "You can't make me go with Germany! I REFUSE TO!"  
Yelling back at him angrily, smacking his hand away, "Stop being such a stubborn ass!"  
Despite Germany's attempts to subdue America, he refused to let his ally go, "I don't want help from this place! I _hate _these people! I won't let them separate us!"  
China sighed, and placed his hands on America's shoulders comforting, "Then live on to fight them another day. I'd rather you be healed by our enemies than just die. Think of all who will miss you...England, France, Canada, Lithuania, even Japan..."  
America protested, "That doesn't...!"  
China wouldn't hear any of it, "You may not trust the Axis, but you can trust me." He gave him a small smile, "I will make sure that you aren't harmed in anyway, aru."  
America let go of the smaller man, and whispered, "But, what if they hurt...you?"  
China certainly didn't want to think of that, but, America was more important right now. He just said, "I'm stronger than I look, aru. I'll be fine."  
Germany was through with the two Allies conversing with one another, "That's enough!" Grasping onto America's shoulders harshly, he pushed him towards a medical tent. Japan seized China, and pushed him towards the center of camp, where a tall wooden pole was constructed. Germany lingered before the tent, still holding onto America tightly, making sure that Japan did what he was ordered to do.  
China looked up at the younger Asian country, who had no definite emotion on his face. He suddenly whispered, "Sorry to do this to you, China..." In an instant, the thin Axis country shoved China against the wooden stake. While China was disoriented, Japan attached cold metal cuffs tightly against China's wrists and ankles, shackling the latter to the pole. America, witnessing the event in horror cried out, "China!"  
His ally merely ignored him, he felt as if he was overreacting. But, the next act came as another complete surprise to him. Japan had stepped back, and with one swift motion, his boot landed in China's stomach. Crying out in shock and pain, China fell to the ground, clutching the spot where Japan had kicked him. He struggled to catch his breath.  
America cried out louder, "CHINA!" Germany began pushing him into the medical tent  
Finally able to speak again, China answered, "Don't worry about me! I'll be alright!"  
And, America took his last look at China before being forced into the medical tent.

* * *

With one last shove, America was pushed by Germany onto a small medical cot. America was beyond afraid by now, the tall nation was terrifying him, and his agonizing pain was almost forgotten by all the fear that was blooming in him.  
The German spoke, "I'm going to get Hungary," he glared at the injured country, "If you know what's good for you, or you don't want your poor China to get another kick in the stomach, you'll stay in here."  
As he watched the pale blonde leave, America gripped onto his aching arm, and began to think. He had gotten these wounds someway, but how that had happened was something that he couldn't recall.  
The dull pain made him mewl in agony once again, and he cursed himself for being so damned weak. He felt a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead, and he angrily wiped it away. He wasn't some weak soldier, he was a hero. Heroes weren't supposed to be vulnerable, and they weren't supposed to be rendered powerless by a couple wounds.  
Who was he kidding? He was going to die in this camp.

After a couple minutes, America heard the tarp of the tent being lifted, and a female nation stepped in. She smiled sadly, her green eyes filled with pity. Reaching about for various bandages, oils, and dressings, she spoke to America, "I'm Hungary." Finally turning to meet his gaze, she asked, "Are you alright with me treating your wounds?"  
Although America really didn't want any help from anybody in the Axis Powers, he decided that he might as well just let her. After all, all that dragging him around China did would be worth for nothing if he just remained stubborn and died. Finally, he gave her permission. However, before she started, he watched her pull up a metal shackle that was stuck in the ground by a large copper nail.  
She sighed, "I really don't want to do this to you, but Germany ordered it..." Slipping it around his ankle and tightening it, she stood back up and asked, "Where are you in pain?"  
America didn't think that the country was going to do him any harm, so he was honest, "At my stomach, arm, and back."  
She nodded, "Since the stomach is such a painful job to do, I'll treat your arm and back first so that you can get used to the pain."  
America couldn't help but retort, "I thought this was supposed to make me feel better."  
Hungary replied, "It will, but there will still be some lingering pain."  
Picking up a bandage roll, she stepped closer to him and asked, "May I slip off your jacket?" America was tired of her asking so many questions; sitting in an Axis camp, being healed by an Axis doctor was humiliating enough. He merely nodded.  
He felt his bomber jacket being removed slowly and delicately, and instead of asking again, she immediately worked at unbuttoning his shirt. That too was removed, and America's chest was exposed, most of it coated in nearly dried blood.  
The girl was surprised, "Your wounds are gruesome, who could have done this to you?"  
America sighed, "I can't remember..."  
Hungary echoed, "Can't remember?" She began to unwind the bandages, "Perhaps your memory will return in time."  
America shrugged, and watched as Hungary knelt before his arm, began to spread some kind of dressing on the wounded area, and started to wrap the bandage around it. America winced as it was tugged a little tighter beyond his own liking, and Hungary said, "I'm sorry America, I don't mean to cause you much pain..."  
He gave into his dark thoughts, "It doesn't matter...I know I'm going to die here anyway..."  
Hungary tied off the wrap, and cut off the excess cloth, she muttered, "You actually believe that?"  
America growled, "I don't just believe it, I _know _it!" His voice suddenly became weak and hoarse, "I have no purpose in this world...I'm just some young country that everyone hates!"  
Hungary was shocked at the words, "That's a lie, and you know it."  
He shook his head, his eyes darkening as if a rain storm was coming, "Those other guys...they always say it at the meetings...almost everybody's told me that they hate me!" America knew that it wasn't all entirely true, sometimes he just felt that way around everybody else. He didn't need them to say it to his face to know that they wanted nothing to do with him.  
She spoke sternly, "Then how did you get yourself to our camp?"  
America was kind of confused by her question, but answered anyway, "W-Well...China found me...in the woods..."  
She interrupted, "If China hated you, wouldn't he just leave you out in the forest to bleed to death?"  
He blinked, he never really thought about it like that. He stammered, "U-Umm, I guess not..."  
She stood up, and walked around to the other side of the cot, "Do you think China would allow himself to be chained to the prisoner's stake if he didn't care about you getting treatment? Even if it was from your enemy?"  
Prisoner's stake? He asked, his voice soft, "They won't harm him in anyway, will they?"  
Hungary shrugged, "I'm not sure. I don't have the authority to decide how much they'll torture him."  
Torture? Dammit! Why in the hell did he allow China to be taken away by Japan?

Rushing out of the tent, or as far as the shackle would allow him, he called out, "CHINA!"  
He could see the small man still sitting there, bound to the pole. He looked up at him, but didn't speak. Japan was guarding him, gripping his katana that he stored in his sheath on his belt  
America wasn't about to watch the man who saved him be tortured by the Axis Powers! He tried to get closer, but he was held back by something. At first he thought it was the shackle chain giving out, but in actuality, it was Germany.  
The man growled, "Where in the hell do you think you're going?"  
All America could think of to do was play coy, "Um, nowhere."  
It was clear the German didn't believe him, and he held him back from moving any closer to China and Japan. He snarled, "You want to know that China's okay?" He smirked, "If you continue to retaliate, that state he's in won't last for very long, I'll have Japan begin to torture him in some way." As much as he wanted to kill Germany and free China, he knew that he'd better behave. He didn't want to see China in the same state he had been in.  
Germany guided the American back to the medical tent, and Hungary was waiting on him, her arms crossed.  
"May I please finish?" she asked, unamused at his actions. Returning to the cot and sitting back down he nodded.  
He then asked, "Hungary?"  
She replied, applying dressings to the harsh wound on his upper-back, "Yes, America?"  
He spoke, "Germany said that he would have Japan torture China. But, wasn't Japan raised by China? There's no way he would..."  
Hungary interrupted, "He would. I know he would."  
America blinked, "But..."  
She replied, "There's a story between the two of them." When America didn't reply, she just went along to explain, "Sure, the two of them were very close whenever Japan was a child; but, as he grew up, he wanted China to let him become independent, let him figure things out on his own. China couldn't bear to free him, he loved him dearly. So, one day, Japan just decided to severe the bond between them by force. He attacked China with his katana, and China was finally forced to let him go. If I recall correctly, China still has the scar from where Japan cut the blade into him."  
America felt his shoulders become heavy. Their story was almost an exact replica of what had happened between England and himself. Sighing, the country couldn't help but think that he probably hurt England terribly those many years ago. China and England were so similar, and he and Japan were like that as well. Despite the love that their caretakers had given them, they still wanted to break free and find their own way to get by in the world.  
Burying his face in his hands, he couldn't bear to think if he had given England any scar to remind him that he would never belong to him, never again. And, if during the Revolutionary War, he had, the older nation had never mentioned it. Perhaps he would confront him about it, if he were to ever to leave this camp.  
He had been so lost in thought that he didn't realize that Hungary had finished wrapping the back wound. The bandages wrapped around his torso snuggly, and was tied off in the back.  
She went back around front, and whispered softly, "Do you think you can handle bearing through the last one? It'll hurt more than your back and your arm."  
He just nodded, and she carefully applied ointment and dressings to the region where America had been cut open. He thought he saw her frown angrily, but if she did, it faded away almost immediately. The liquids that Hungary were putting on him weren't exactly comforting, but it didn't hurt. What could be so painful about treating a stomach wound? Getting a stomach wound was hellish pain, but treating one...America couldn't think of why it would hurt so badly.  
But, when she started wrapping the bandages, America clenched the bars holding the cot up so tightly that his knuckles were snow white. He bit his lip to keep himself from complaining or making noises out of agony. He did his best to not squirm about, as he knew that Hungary would mess up and they'd have to start over again.  
She finally tied it off and cut the excess and said, "You're finished."  
He gave her a small smile, "Great, I think I'm feeling better already..."  
Hungary gave him a laugh, and he asked her, "So, this means that me and China can leave, right?"  
The female nation blinked then replied softly, "Well..."  
America snapped, "What do you mean 'Well'? That damn Germany can't just keep us here!"  
Hungary sighed, "He...he can, America. And, from what it looks like..." her yellow-green eyes bore into his own blue ones, "...you may be joining China at the stake."  
Despite the fact that his wounds had only just been treated, America couldn't stop himself from snarling and tackling Hungary to the ground. She gave him a wide-eyed look, clearly surprised.  
"What the hell! We're just gonna sit at that damn pole, all chained up and let that fucking German do whatever the hell he wants to do to us?" America didn't want to calm down. He'd already been through too much, if Germany had a heart at all, he'd let the two of them go free.

* * *

"A fucking German, am I?" a deep voice cut Hungary off before she had the chance to speak.  
Strong arms pulled the newly-treated American off the female, and held him fast.  
Germany dismissed Hungary, "Thank you for your hard work."  
The girl merely grumbled something as she headed out of the tent, and Germany looked down at his prisoner, "You're right, America. Since China brought you here, we agreed that if we treat you, you two stay here."  
America growled, that damn China had agreed to something like that! Where was that strong side of China that only rarely came out?  
Pushing him harshly from the tent, he dragged America to the center of camp, to the stake.

China had been trying to sleep, as the dawn was approaching soon, and he didn't want to sleep the day away.  
However, the harsh snarls and insults coming from a too-familiar mouth stirred him from his nightmare, and he awakened to see Germany pushing America towards the post.  
His shirt was missing, but he was wearing his bomber jacket, and some of the bandages could be seen from underneath of it. They were going to tie America to the post as well?  
No! They couldn't do that to him! He's been far too weakened by his injuries, were he to stay here, he'd grow frail easily. China had to do something.  
Germany crossed his arms and sneered, "All America's been talking about seeing is you, China. Now you two can finally be together again..." While China felt a little honored to be worried about by America, he knew that he was going to have to do something that would possibly make America hate him for the rest of eternity.  
He smirked, "Can I speak to you and Japan for a moment, please?"  
Germany and Japan exchanged a glance, and Germany called, "Italy!" The slim Italian man was put in charge of keeping an eye on America, just in case he wanted to save his own skin and flee.  
Germany snarled, "What is it that you want, China?"  
China prayed that one day, America could forgive him. He started growling, "You think I'd be happy to have that fucking American chained up right next to me? There's no way in hell I'd be fine with that!"  
Japan and Germany's eyes widened in shock, and China still held his angry facade.  
Germany snapped, "Then get over it! I'm not letting America leave here!"  
China laughed wickedly, "I feel so sorry for you! You don't understand what it's like having to deal with THAT brat that's called a country! All he does is whine and complain and mooch! You think capturing America is worth it all? It isn't! Trust me when I tell you this, you'd rather hang yourself than have to have that stupid ass country as your ally! I feel like I loose half my brain cells every time there's a meeting because of his stupidity filling the room! HE WILL DRIVE YOU INSANE!"  
The two looked at each other, as if decided whether or not to believe the "angered" man. China could see America sitting with Italy behind the two stern countries, it nearly broke China's heart to see the hollow sadness dwelling in his blue pools for eyes.  
China went on, "I suggest you just let him go, Germany! That weak-ass, so called hero country is nothing more than frail softness! You keep him here and he'll die in a matter of days! Not that I care or anything! But, still, you may not mind getting your hands dirty, but if rumor gets out that America died here, England and France will never let you be for centuries!" China was laughing, swaying his head back and forth, making his small ponytail bounce in time. He didn't mean anything he said, he felt like such a heartless fiend.  
He grinned, "If you let him go into the woods, he'll easily become food for the wolves. That damn scrawny weak thing wouldn't serve as a decent meal, but if he's eaten by animals, that saves your ass from dealing with those two blonde idiots!"  
Germany crossed his arms, "If you really hated him that much, why didn't you just leave him in the woods to die?"  
China made sure to catch America's eye, which was now glassy with unshed tears, "Easy, Germany. I wanted to play a cruel trick on him. I wanted to make him believe that I actually cared for him, leading him into some kind of trap. Instead of bleeding his life out, he gets eaten alive by filthy hounds because he's such a dumbass that he'll never find his way back to the Allies! You hear that America? I wanted you to die all along! SUITABLE FOR SOMEONE AS STUPID AND IGNORANT AS YOU!"  
Tears slithered down America's tanned face, and then he snarled. Bolting upright, he slammed China's laughing form into the stake, and shouted, "YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING!" Angry tears filled his eyes, and the smaller man smiled cruelly.  
"I'm not lying at all. You think I cared about you? There's not one country on this entire damn planet who would EVER care about you!" China screamed hysterically.  
America whimpered, "Yao...but..."  
Raising his boot, he kicked the younger nation hard in the chest, and he fell backwards. China scoffed, "Don't you EVER use my real name! Someone as stupid and filthy as you would only contaminate it!"

America looked like his world had shattered, and China hated himself for it. He thought to himself: _But, America, you have to go and find England and the Allies. You have to heal and live on. If you stay here, you'll die. I was certain that only one of us would walk out of here, and I'm glad it was you. _  
Germany looked like he had made his decision, and he pulled America up off the ground.  
He smirked at China and said, "Thank you for the warning, China. I think I will let him wander around in the woods until he dies..."  
Escorted by Germany to the edge of camp, China heard America call back to him, "I'M NEVER COMING BACK FOR YOU CHINA! YOU HEAR ME? **NEVER**!"  
Leaning against the stake, China smiled. He could live with not being rescued, he could live with being hated forever, he could live knowing he would die here as well. China was an ancient country, and America was only about a century and a half old. He needed to live out his life, this old man could die right here if he had to.

* * *

Every word that China had said about him rang like bells in America's ears.  
He felt like such a dumbass, believing those soothing words that he had to trust him. That damn Asian stabbed him in the back, and as far as America was conceded, China could rot back in their camp.  
He had been stomping through the woods for quite some time, at first crying his eyes out, then screaming at the treetops, and now brooding. It was hard to not believe what China said, but he had to remember that China betrayed his trust, telling him that he could be eaten alive by malnourished wolves.  
He wasn't sure, if he would ever find the others, what he would say about China. Could he convince them that he betrayed them? Well, China really didn't betray anybody except himself. But still, China was dead to him, and he was going to have a difficult time to persuade the others to abandon him - especially Russia.  
He knew that damn Commie wouldn't want to let go of China, since China was a Commie himself.  
But, the question was: Would they abandon him just because he had betrayed America?  
_"There's not one country on this entire damn planet who would EVER care about you!" _  
Normally, America would have tuned the statement out and not let it eat away at him, but since he had been thinking the same thing earlier, it was a much harder thought to forsake.  
After walking around for what felt like hours, America decided to rest under a tree. Maybe he'd cry some more.

Stirring him from his dreams was a slight blowing on his ear, and he growled annoyed. He just wanted to shove the person away and force them to leave him alone, and he wanted to go back to sleep.  
However, it was the next thing that happened that didn't make America want to fall back to sleep, ever again.  
"_Mon ami? _Are you trying feign death?" It was that sickly-sweet French accent. America opened his eyes to see France kneeling on one knee before him, eyeing him curiously.  
France smiled, "Ah! So you really are okay!" He scolded lightly, "Didn't Eyebrows tell you to come back after one week of observing the area? I thought for sure he would have, since that black sheep only wants to think about you and...!" America cut him off by throwing his arms around the frenchman's neck. France brought him in for a hug, and when he felt America shaking, he cooed, "America...? Did something happen during the week we didn't see each other? Come now, you can tell Uncle France what happened!"  
America only asked, "Are England and Russia at the main camp?"  
France nodded, "I was the last one to arrive the day before yesterday." He then stood up and pulled the American to his feet, he said with a smile, "Come on! Britain's been dying to see you?"  
Dying to see him? France showing kindness towards him? That surely went against what he and China had believed.

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach the Allied camp, and England and Russia immediately stood to greet the returning member.  
England practically rushed up to America and spat, "Where the bloody hell were you? We were all worried sick about you!"  
America blushed, embarrassed. But before he could reply, England's eyes had dropped to his upper body, he noticed the bandages and looked back up at his former colony.  
"What in the hell happened to you...?" he asked.  
Eventually the four men took their seats around the campfire, and America proceeded to tell them about the wounds.  
"...I can't remember how or who exactly gave the wounds to me, but I was stumbling around in the woods when..."  
Russia interrupted, "Where's China?"  
America blinked, and the Commie frowned, "You didn't bring him back with you. Where. Is. China?"  
France and England also agreed that they were wondering the same thing, and immediately, America felt his heart sitting in his throat, making it become sore. He felt like he was going to cry again.  
France asked, "Is this what was upsetting you when I found you?"  
England looked between his arch-nemesis and his former colony, with confusion and with a desperation to know what was going on.  
Russia glared at America, "If China is dead, I'll kill you."  
America growled at Russia, "He's not dead, Commie. Or at least he shouldn't be." He snorted, "Not that I care."  
Russia's violet eyes were blooming with anger, but before Russia could get over there and snap America's neck in half, England said, "What do you mean?"  
America went on to tell them all what happened, from him finding him, to taking him to an Axis camp, to betraying him.

The three of them weren't sure what to make of the story immediately, although Russia was still convinced that he wanted China back.  
England thought, "It just doesn't make sense, China would never act that way..."  
France asked, "Are you sure you didn't replace him with somebody else?"  
America spat, "It was China!"  
France held up his hand innocently, and Russia growled, "I swear, China..."  
The three blondes looked up at Russia, and he elaborated somewhat, "He's sacrificing himself, stupid America."  
America gaped, "What the hell? No he's not! Why would he...?"  
Russia snapped, "How else would Germany let you go? He'd let you go if he knew that you were a country not worth capturing, da?"  
America blinked, then pouted, "He still stepped over the line though..."  
England shrugged, "At least he made the effort to save your injured ass."  
Although he was starting to believe what Russia was saying, it would still take him a while to accept it. China may have set him free, but he also killed a part of his American spirit. He sighed and spoke, "Fine, we'll start on a rescue plan tomorrow."  
England shook his head, "No way."  
America blinked, "But, I thought you..."  
He cut him off, "You're still badly injured, and although Hungary did a good job bandaging you, you need to rest and let the wounds close up before you go risking your life again."  
France yawned, "It's getting late anyway..."  
The others agreed, and they began to head to their appropriate tents.  
However, before America could go to bed, he stopped in front of England's tent. Poking his head in through the tarp, England looked up from the book he was reading and blinked, "America? What do you need?"  
Crawling into the tent, America sat beside his former master, and whispered, "May I ask you something, Arthur?"  
Flushing at his human name, England nodded, "O-Of course..."  
America whispered, "Back in the 18th century, when we were..."  
England cut him off, "I don't want to talk about this tonight."  
America snarled and continued, "England, did I ever leave a scar on you?"  
The British country blinked his dark green eyes, "A scar?"  
America nodded, "I heard a story, kind of like our own, and it was said that the country who wanted to get free...left a scar on the back of his former master."  
He was expecting England to just turn on him, force him out of the tent and shout that he didn't want to talk about the Revolutionary War ever again; but, he didn't. With a small sigh, he unbuttoned his nightshirt, and pulled the fabric off of his thin body. He ran a finger from his shoulder-blade, down his chest, and to the side of his hip, where a long scar could be seen. He half smiled, "Does that answer your question, Alfred?"  
America suddenly wrapped his arms around England, and whispered, "I'm sorry I hurt you..."  
England just said, "Stupid America, it was all in the past, just move on from it..."

* * *

The next few weeks had been hell for China. Bound to this pole was beginning to take a toll on him, and it wasn't helping that he being guarded almost constantly. How could he escape? The cuffs weren't worn or rusty, let alone loose. And furthermore, would he really make it out of camp for him to escape quickly enough, China doubted it. The camp had the generals and portions of their soldiers within them, it seemed highly unlikely that if he were to get loose, that he could escape...at least not without a few wounds.  
China could still feel the wound in his side, which was given to him by Japan whenever he talked out of turn. It seemed like his former colony was the best at dealing out wounds, or perhaps Germany just didn't want to reprimand the Asian nation himself.  
Though, why did it have to be Japan, of all countries?  
That damned katana was very efficient at cutting open his flesh. However, he didn't think that his small flesh wounds were anything to be too concerned about. They weren't very deep, but China wished that his wounds wouldn't have the possibility of becoming infected, if they weren't already. But, at least they weren't using some rusty hatchet, he could be certain that all of the cuts were and would be clean and quick. However, it wasn't just the wounds.  
China couldn't remember the last time he had a decent meal. The men at this camp were only content serving him leftovers or watery, bland soup. He felt like some kind of dog, being restrained tightly before he could be fed. It didn't make sense to him. Firstly, he hadn't done anything that made him seem like he was planning to escape. Secondly, whenever they fed him or gave him water, they usually fed him with a ladle, which meant it was pointless to restrain him, especially if he didn't need the cuffs off to eat. But, all that poor food had started taking a toll on his body. This was why he didn't want America to be stuck to the stake like he was. The lack of food was making him thinner, and his body desired to eat away at his muscle in order to satisfy the need for nutrients. And on top of that, the thinner China became, the more the agonizing was the pain he received.  
But, he did his best to not complain. He was certain that Japan and Germany would just make his stay in their camp even more hellish. Looking up at the sky, he could see that the sun was burning brightly, dead center over the stake, shining harshly into his brown eyes. Glancing over at the large cook pot, he smiled slightly, it was time for them to feed him again. Germany had caught onto that China was growing more aware of when he was being fed, expecting it at the times.  
As Japan was heading over to the pot to fill it with the horrid prisoner soup, Germany stopped him suddenly.  
"Japan, wait." he called to him.  
The smaller nation looked back to the commanding country, and spoke, "I was just about to feed China..."  
Germany nodded, "Exactly. You see him staring at us back there right?"  
Japan observed China and nodded with a frown, "He looks like some kind of begging animal."  
Germany growled, "Like a filthy dog." He gave Japan a smile, "Why not make him grovel like one?" Japan may have not supported torturing the Asian country as much as Germany did, he could admit that he would love to watch the refined China beg like a dog and growl like a furious one.

Approaching the Chinese man, an easily seen hungered look in his dark eyes; Germany and Japan stared down at the pitiful man, which they could still see one of his wounds bleeding freely. With an irritated growl, he asked, "Isn't it time for me to eat?"  
Japan shook his head, "No."  
China snapped, "Yes it is, aru! The sun is at the highest point!"  
The two Axis country reveled in their entertainment of watching China snarl angrily like a chained up dog. By now, the two couldn't see much of a difference.  
Germany whispered an order to Japan, "Go get yourself something to eat and bring it over here." Japan smirked as he understood what the German was thinking. He silently thanked the gods that Italy was taking a nap, instead of watching himself and Germany terrorize China. He couldn't help but imagine the poor Italian's normally cheerful grin twisted into confusion and sadness, watching his two friends harm another country. But, he'd have to grow up sometime, and learn that this is what a country did in the times of war.  
Japan grabbed some better quality food, and brought it back over to the two of them. Immediately, he saw China's eyes grow wide and desperate with hunger.  
He had collected some salted salmon that was prepared earlier today, and tore off a chunk of it, and ate it. China mewled with hunger, not that his food was something to get too excited over. Eventually, tired of all the damned smirks and watching Japan eat something half decent, he struck out at Japan, causing him to drop his plate on the ground near China. Although quite a bit of the fish was stained with the worn, sandy dust that it fell into, China struggled to fall onto his knees and at least have a couple swallows of fish.  
Quickly, the two countries headed away, towards their tents. China knew what was coming: punishment. Oh well, for a few mouthfuls of salted salmon, it was too worth it.  
Germany was carrying a whip in his palm, and Japan was holding the too familiar katana.  
Germany attacked first, lashing at China's cheek, leaving a noticeable red mark from it smacking his pale skin. Japan stepped back, and allowed the German to continue beating the lithe nation. All the pain of being malnourished and the unaddressed wounds, added with the smack of the whip against his abused skin caused the poor country to start screaming in agony.  
Japan stepped forward, as he watched Germany continue on his torturing rampage, and spoke, "Isn't a true man supposed to remain silent when receiving punishment?" His next words were ice cold, "At least...that's what you taught me..."  
And China quickly bit his lip to stop his cries. But, with the endless pain of the whip cracking harshly against him, he had bitten himself so hard that he could taste his own blood on his tongue.  
Then, the whip disappeared. China began to relax a little, but with all the smiting the German had done to his body, he was finding that moving the slightest muscle caused him pain.  
Testing out to see if he could bear through it, he turned his palm over a few times. But, as he turned it face up once again, a blade sank into the body part, and China's eyes grew wide. Looking up, he saw that Japan was gripping on tightly to his katana, and he finally registered that Japan had stabbed the sword entirely through his hand, how much it was bleeding, and how much it hurt.  
Letting out a blood curling scream, he was kicked in the stomach by Germany to silence him.  
Germany snapped at the elder Allied country, "Now maybe you'll learn your place, stubborn dog."  
China thought he saw a flicker of regret go through Japan's eyes, but he could have been imagining it.

That was proven in the next couple minutes. While struggling to not hyperventilate, Japan knelt down in front of the heavily bleeding nation.  
China whimpered, "J-Japan...you know that I'll die if this goes on..."  
Japan shrugged, "I know. Why do I care?"  
Tears crept into China's eyes, "Did you forget how I felt...no, still feel...towards you?"  
Japan's expression grew angry, "Forget that age, old man. I have."  
China shook his head, "I won't...ever forget it...aru. I raised you like my own child...little broth-!" But before he could finish what he wanted to say, Japan stood up and pressed his boot into the ancient country's back.  
Gripping at the katana that rested under his usual one, he smirked, "You never want to forget that time? Fine." Straddling the Chinese man, he pulled his military jacket so much so that Japan could see the base of China's neck. Unsheathing the blade, China's eyes nearly fell out of his head. It was a rusted, ancient katana that looked very dull; but, it reminded China of the one Japan had used the first time against him. He let the nasty blade rest there, and China stiffened. His scar, the base of his neck was where it started.  
Japan growled, "Then, allow me to remind you of what happened when you tried to control a nation for far too long." Suddenly, the blade sunk into the spot, and China struggled for breath. He fought the urge to scream, as he didn't want to appear weak in front of his former colony. But, as Japan carved the path his katana had taken so many years ago, old memories returned to his mind.  
Memories that China wasn't going to let go. Memories that Japan had refused to remember.  
Finally, the blade was pulled out of the man's body, and sealed in the sheathe again.  
Japan stood back up and spoke, "You'd ought to stop pushing your luck. It won't be long before we end up ending your miserable immortal life."  
He merely nodded, and Japan finally left to go get some more food and to put away his bloodied katana. China hissed in agony as the pain of his newly, recut scar throbbed. Memories, both painful and peaceful, mixed together in his mind. He could recall learning about the scars of a nation...a scar only formed if the deed that caused it had a lot of emotional pain behind it. And, if the scar was hindered with, it brought back the memory of getting the scar, and any emotional pain of the past that was associated with it.  
The last memory China thought of was a younger Japan charging at him, his old katana, which had been gleaming and sharp back then, aimed right for him. He now realized that with all the rust and grit from the ancient sword, his blood would probably be infected.  
But, the pain became unbearable, and he let the agony pull him into the blackness, where he passed out.

* * *

It had taken America a few weeks to fully recover, and even after the length of time he had to think...he still wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive China. He knew that eventually he would have to, especially if Russia's theory was correct.  
But, China would have to apologize first. There's no way in hell he'd just let him off the hook easily. He may have saved his life, but that didn't give him permission to not be responsible for what he said and did.  
France had told him countless times that he should just forget what he said and forgive him. They were Allies, they had to stick together. The advice hadn't really changed his mind, until it was England who offered some.  
_"You can't stay angry at him forever. If it was to help you get free, you shouldn't take such words to heart." _He had smiled and continued, _"Haven't you ever heard of: 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me?'" _The two shared a laugh, and America felt much better. Of course he had heard of "Sticks and Stones", it was a lesson that England had taught him as a child.  
Rolling out of his cot, he met up with the others who were discussing the plan to get China back.  
Over the last couple weeks, Russia and England had been plotting how to rescue the Ally, of course with America's help, since he was the only one who had actually seen the layout of their camp.  
They were confident that the four of them, now that America was fully healed, were capable of taking China back by force. Today was the day that their plan was to be set in action.  
America would escort the other three near the camp, and they'd split off to their posts. They could only hope that China hadn't already been killed. Besides the fact that America wouldn't really want China to die there, he also knew that if China had passed on, Russia would put the blame on the Axis, along with himself. And, a furious Russia was someone to avoid. He was dangerous enough unarmed, but when he got ahold of his pipe, he could turn into a murdering machine.  
England looked up at him as he came out and asked, "Are you ready?"  
America nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."  
The older nation smiled, "Good, looks like we can set off soon."  
The other three gave nervous nods. Sure, they were all equally determined to save China, but it couldn't shake their nerves. Even Russia could admit that he had his worries; not that petty worries would keep him from rescuing China.  
England made one last check to see that they were all prepared, and then he turned to America, "Lead the way, will you?"

After a couple of hours of trekking through the woods, the Axis camp was coming into sight. The campfires had smoke rising from them still, and America smiled. They wouldn't know what hit them.  
He quickly pointed where the main tents were, and he and the three remaining Allies went to their appointed posts.  
America was taking Germany's tent, which pleased him immensely. Finally, a chance to sink a blade or a bullet into the damned country. The others signaled that they were ready. Their plan was to duck into the assigned tent and take the owner prisoner, or kill them. Either option was perfectly acceptable. England was taking Japan's tent, France was taking Italy's, and Russia was taking Hungary's.  
At the call that France could make sound exactly like a bird, the four of them dove into their assigned tents. Charging to Germany's cot with a dagger in hand, America was more than ready to plunge the knife into the tall country that once terrified him. This time, it was Germany's turn to beg for mercy.  
But, the German was absent from the tent, and America checked twice. Poking his head from the front of the tent, he saw the others looking around, confusion plain on their faces. Their targets were absent as well? They wandered around, asking questions and flinging harsh words at the plan's failure. But, America saw the stake, and ran up to it when he saw something bound to it.  
He thought he could see blood staining the ground, but he looked away from it when he saw the cloth and other objects resting on the pole. One of the objects attached to the stake was a note, stuck on by a nail.  
Ripping it off, he read the message aloud:  
_"Allied Powers, _  
_If you came looking for your precious China and America, they're gone by now. We turned America loose a few weeks ago, and by now, he should have been devoured by starving wolves. As for China, we've escorted him back to our main camp with us. That's where we are residing now. If you want the weak country back so badly, you'll follow the map to our destination. Oh, and the blood on the ground? It's China's. I suggest if you want to see your friend alive, you'd ought to hurry up._  
_ Germany"  
_The four of them remained silent as they let Germany's note sink in.  
Russia was the first one to speak, "Perhaps it works in our favor that they still believe that you were eaten by wolves."  
America couldn't help but agree, they wouldn't be expecting him fully healed and ready to fight.  
France replied, "At least they were nice enough to give us a map..."  
England snapped, "Nice enough? Stupid frog! Can't you see that they're probably leading us into some kind of trap? Maybe China won't even be there!"  
Russia asked, "What do you think, America?"  
The two pale blondes ceased bickering to look to the sandy haired man for his answer. America thought for a minute and said, "This map will lead right to them. Germany is a nation that's firm to his word, and doesn't prefer to lie." He added grimly, "I'm sure, though, that he'll be gathering the other Axis countries together."  
England smirked, "They may have allies, but so do we."  
The others stared at the Brit, who spoke, "Why not we just gather our allies? We'll have a stronger force in order to take on the Axis."  
America growled, "That will take too long! China could die while we're looking for help!"  
England snapped, "You'd rather get killed trying to save him without help?"  
He groaned, "No..." Russia looked displeased that he had to agree with England as well.  
England spoke, "We'll gather our colonies, controlled nations, and any others who'll help. We'll assemble our army and crush the Axis!"

* * *

China never thought he had experienced so much pain in his life that he had in the last month. The bitter, crisp, cold air, the aches in his weary body, the smack of the lash against his face, the slow bleeding of the wound he was given earlier, it was as if Agony had set her haze over him.  
Japan's constant torturing of himself had made him numb, however, he could still feel so much pain. His mind was numb, but not his body. Italy was finally aware of all that had been going on, and while he was keeping silent, he largely disapproved Japan and Germany's actions.  
They had arrived at the main Axis camp only a few days prior, and since then, China had felt worse than he normally had in the smaller camp. This place was colder, and not just from the brick buildings. This place was further north in Poland, and the autumn's cruel chill had settled in. He was also attached to a metal pole, instead of the simple wooden stake. And, there was still a corpse attached in handcuffs. The man wasn't sure if he'd live much longer, with all the untreated wounds and thinning of his body. China thought he could see his ribs.  
He had to admit though, the trip to get here had been far worse than anything else...and now it was behind him.

He had to walk with Japan constantly smacking against his backside with the whip. His harsh treatment had caused him to open a few wounds, and one could see trails and spots of blood if they walked behind the duo.

The trip had been agonizing, and it had taken a day and a half to get to the main camp. Once they had reached the camp, China couldn't even immediately get a decent rest. After seeing every nation that was present in the camp, he was shackled to the pole harshly, and the nations who were already there took turns lashing him. It finally ended whenever Prussia had hurt him so terribly that he dropped to his knees and fell unconscious. But, four other countries had whipped him before Prussia even had his turn.  
When he had awoken again, the first thing he experienced was a ladle being shoved down his throat by Bulgaria, with scalding hot bland and watery soup. China hadn't even gotten a decent amount, as he had coughed and choked out most of it from his body.

However, China was thankful that Bulgaria wasn't serving him food anymore. Instead, it was a pair of brunettes: Spain and Italy Romano. Those two were much like Italy Veneziano, they weren't as supportive of China's disposition either. The two would speak softly to him, much like himself when he soothed a wounded America. While Spain and Romano willingly came to visit him at his pitiful mealtimes, Italy couldn't bring himself to even approach the Ally. China assumed that he had felt guilty for not acting when he could have.  
Well, that was better than joining the two of them.  
Japan's treatment of him had grown worse and worse, and he was beginning to wish that he had another jailer. Anybody...save Germany, Japan, or Prussia.

As Japan finished his work on the, now smaller, Asian country, he walked off to clean the blood off the whip. He knew that he would return in about thirty minutes to guard him. At least until tomorrow, China was safe. Inspecting the sky, he thought that it was about time for Spain and Romano to return to him with some food. He was very grateful that the two had starting sneaking him the food for the Axis countries, instead of the disgusting soup, and was giving him larger portions. That was enough to give his body some more heat.  
However, today, China had been constantly shivering and coughing. There was an aching pain in his chest that he could never be freed of, and sometimes it was so harsh that he felt like he wasn't breathing. He wondered if dinner would soothe him of the pain he had been feeling.  
And, he saw the two nations hurriedly approaching the prisoner station, a steaming bowl in Romano's hand. They quickly settled in front of him, and China noticed that Italy was with them this time. This made the Chinese man smile a small grin. Tears worked their way into Italy's eyes and he whimpered, "How can you smile...when we're doing this to you...?"  
China only answered, "It's not the three of you...so, I don't mind."  
Spain sighed, "I can't be a part of that, I whipped you the first day you arrived..."  
China laughed, "You didn't do too much to me, Austria and Bulgaria were the worst, besides Prussia." However, as he tried to take some breaths to keep himself from gasping for air later on, he heard crackles within his inhale.  
The three Mediterranean countries blinked in surprise, and China was also shocked. He had never noticed that his voice cracked before, not that he had spoken much, except whenever he was screaming in pain.  
Romano looked to Spain, "Do you think it could be...?"  
Spain didn't immediately answer, he pressed one palm to China's forehead, and the other to his chest, where his lung was. Spain hissed darkly, "He might have pneumonia."  
The two Italians gasped, and Spain said, "I don't think we can sneak antibiotics to him, at least not now." Looking to China, he said, "I'm so sorry, China. You'll have to hold out until breakfast." He just nodded, understanding. Spain and Romano had already done so much to make his stay in this hell comfortable. He could last a while longer.  
Romano proceeded to carefully feed him, but a little quickly, just in case the three of them were to be spotted feeding the prisoner the quality of food they were privileged to have.  
China thanked the three of them immensely for the food, and they hurried off to dispose of any evidence of their actions. Though, their kindness wasn't enough to soothe the dull heartache he had experienced every day since Germany sent America away.

He had grown out of wishing every day that America would return with the others to rescue him. It had been a month, America had probably talked them out of saving him.  
He had started to miss America's carefree spirit, England's fuming pride, France's flamboyant affection, and Russia's creepy oppression. His Allies were probably off having another meeting, himself being completely forgotten. England and France were probably bickering about something stupid, America was probably talking about some outrageous plan, and Russia was probably just sitting there, half-listening. He nearly sighed aloud, he could remember when it was the both of them whispering to one another how the blonde trio was just a lot of fools; not caring much about what all was said, since very little was actually accomplished.  
China could catch himself wishing that he hadn't bothered to open his mouth and save America; just let him be chained to the post with him. But, he also knew that a wish like that was selfish and cruel. America would have died by now if he stayed. And, if the small chance that the Allies were actually coming to save him, then if America had stayed, then they would have never known.  
But, China continued to believe that they had forgotten him, and had already left Poland.  
However, he was very wrong.

* * *

Clutching the map in hand, America led the large group behind him through the forest. The country was actually surprised that England's idea had worked so well. Besides the four main Allies, there was a nice group behind them.  
Canada was the first one to join, mainly since England was still the master of him, and he wouldn't dare let his brother throw himself into a dangerous situation again, not with him there. Though, the poor Canadian had been trying, but failing, to stay away from France; as he loved to overly dote on him. By now, France had wrapped his arm around Canada's neck, laughing in his ear.  
Russia's household had come along as well, all of them. Belarus immediately volunteered once Russia contacted the household, and she managed to persuade her older sister, Ukraine, to come too. The Baltic States quickly joined after the two of them, not that they had much of a choice. However, America was happy to see Lithuania, who was a bright light in cold Eastern Europe.  
The country after him was very happy to see Lithuania as well: Poland. Ever since Germany had taken over his country, Poland was ready to go back to the glory days when he and Lithuania had defeated Germany. He was eager to join the side who would free his land of the German and his allies.  
After him came the siblings: Belgium and Netherlands. Belgium was actually, very surprisingly, eager to fight. She didn't enjoy staying neutral, and with a crazed bloodthirsty look in the eye, said that she would stand behind them every step of the way. Netherlands didn't want his younger sister to go alone, and when France told him that Spain was fighting for the Axis, he seemed almost as eager as Belgium to fight with the Allied Powers.  
Last was the quiet India, who England ruled over as a colony. While he didn't seem like the type of man who'd want to go to war, he didn't seem to mind fighting with his master against the Axis.  
Together, the countries had formed a nice army, capable of putting up a valiant fight.

Lithuania was currently towards the front, speaking with America, even if his Russian master was too happy about it.  
"So, China saved you and brought you to the old Axis camp?" he asked curiously.  
Although he had said the statement a few more times than he wanted to, he was willing to explain it again to Lithuania, "Yeah, dude. He found me out in the woods with some nasty wounds."  
The Baltic asked, "Who hurt you?"  
America blinked. Now that he thought about it, the country who had actually given him the wounds had still remained out of his mind, and not even now could he think of who did it. He simply shook his head, "I still don't know..."  
Lithuania leaned in a little to his American friend, "Well, as long as you're fine now...that's all that matters, right?"  
America smiled and placed an arm over Lithuania's shoulders, "Yeah, I guess so..."  
He couldn't bear waiting any longer to see China, America had to know if he was okay, if he should have let Germany just send him away without the smaller country...

It wasn't until nightfall when they reached the outskirts of the camp, which was clearly a large one. England and America briefed the countries of their posts, to which no one bothered to argue to switch out their spots. This mission was far too important to be bickering on. Not only were they going to save China, but they were mostly likely going to do battle with the members of the Axis powers.  
England smirked, "At dawn, we'll wait until the countries emerge from their buildings, and that's when we'll attack. The plan is to trap them and force the lot to surrender."  
Netherlands asked, "And if that doesn't work?"  
England grinned wickedly, "Simple. We'll take them all out." America noticed that England seemed a little too eager to go into battle, and he had been ever since America came back to the camp and explained his situation with China. The only time he had really seen the Brit calm was when he showed him the scar he had given him during the Revolutionary War; and that was a month ago.  
A month already? China had suffered on his own for that long? America felt so guilty.  
When they made their temporary camp, before heading to bed, America went to go speak to England. He had to make sure that he would have a cool head whenever they fought tomorrow.  
Once the two were alone, he whispered, "England?"  
The nation looked up and with a blink said, "Something the matter, America?"  
He nodded, and approached him, "I just wanted to remind you to stay calm and keep a clear head tomorrow."  
England raised a thick eyebrow, "Me? Keep a clear head? Of course, why'd you remind me of something so obvious?"  
America sighed, "You just looked so...crazed discussing the plan. You had taught me when I was younger to keep a clear head when I go into battle."  
He nodded, "I guess I was just anxious about tomorrow. I want this war to be over, I'm tired of all this fighting..." he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, "I think, my eagerness to stop this war, and this chance to do it...collided a little too much tonight."  
America hugged him briefly, "Alright, I just wanted to make sure you weren't planning on slaughtering everything in sight tomorrow."  
England snorted, "Of course not...stupid American!"

* * *

China awoke once again at dawn. He hadn't been able to sleep very well due to his breathing problems. He was beginning to believe that Spain was right when he said that he could have pneumonia.  
Japan wasn't sure what to make of this constant waking up and falling asleep, though he was certain that China was just having insomnia, and not some serious medical illness. China actually was a little relieved to wake up at dawn; since he knew that breakfast was on its way. And, even if it was the bland soup, he knew that Spain and Romano would be bringing the antibiotic they promised. And, normally, he wasn't beaten until after he had breakfast, so that added to his slight happiness.  
However, it was one country who made his smile fade, and made him quiver with fear - and not from the cold.  
Prussia strut forward, with a smirk on his face, and looked up to Japan, "Need a break?"  
Japan bowed and nodded, "_Arigato_, Prussia."  
Prussia shrugged, "It's no problem for me..." he glanced down at China, "I wanted to say '_Guten Morgen_' to my favorite prisoner."  
China trembled, and his breathing pace became quicker. He felt as if he would choke on the air he was inhaling. Japan handed him the whip and his rusted katana, before heading away. China had thanked the gods daily that Japan had only used it once to retrace his scar, but, he felt very afraid when he knew that the ancient, nasty, dulled sword would be in the arms of the former Teutonic Knight.

Prussia smirked, like a fearsome predator who's cornered it's prey. He sneered, "Aren't you lonely, China? Wishing that your Allies were here to save you, wishing that America hadn't been eaten alive by wolves?" He laughed, "Instead, you're stuck here with the awesome me. And, I'm in a mood to dig something into that once-pretty skin of yours."  
Pulling the blade from its sheath, he admired the dried blood, rust, and grime. He sighed, "It's not fair that it was that tiny Asian country who got to deal the first blow to you, my China...I would have loved to slide the tip of a sword across your body."  
Kneeling on his knees in front of him, he set the sword down and pressed his fingers into China's cheeks, holding face still, "You're such a beautiful nation, with those irresistible brown eyes and coarse dark hair. I wish I could have seen you before you were whipped and stabbed and starved. Now you look like a withered old tree that's been carved into." His red eyes glowed like the sun shining on a pool of recently spilled blood, but it also reminded China of a crimson flame. But the blood described his hungry, cruel expression better.  
His fingers began to stroke China's gaunt face, and the other hand reached around to tug at the band holding his hair in a ponytail. The dark brown hair fell to his shoulders, and to see it framing China's cute face made Prussia even happier.  
Cooing, he said, "You're almost as beautiful as a lover, Yao..." China fought the urge to kick him for saying his human name. He smirked, "However, why is it that I have the urge to watch your face twist in fear, and hear your voice screaming out in agony? Why is it that I want to see what your blood looks like pooled under yourself?"  
China's eyes grew wide, which only fed Prussia's sadistic excitement, "Looks like the first part is completed..." Gripping the sword in his palm, he smirked, "Time for the second half of the performance..."  
And with one swift motion, the metal buried itself in China's stomach, sliding all the way through so that the tip of the sword made a shriek hitting against the pole.  
Using any air he had left in his body, China screamed. Never before had Prussia heard such a loud, blood curling, hair raising scream. Tears streamed out of China's eyes and the agony and pain overtook him. He didn't care if he suffocated from screaming so much. He just needed help.  
He thought, _Dammit, America! What was taking you so long? Why aren't you here saving me!__  
_It was a matter of time before Prussia twisted the sword, causing China to let out another scream, and slowly pulled out. And, as Prussia had wanted, blood pooled from China's stomach, soaking the ground.  
This stomach wound, was making him traveling through the seven layers of hell all in once. He now knew what America mist have been going through. And, something dawned on China. America couldn't recall who had hurt him, but, it had to have been an enemy, right? Could the one who gave America those wounds be...Prussia?  
But, agony shoved those thoughts from his head, and forced his total focus on the stomach wound. His screams finally calmed down to wails and mewls in pain, but he still continued to cry freely.  
But, at the sound of familiar heavy footsteps...he felt something he hadn't in a long time: hope.

* * *

America took his place hidden on one of the rooftops, watching and waiting to see if the others were in position. This was it. They were going to ambush the Axis and leave with China today. After a while of waiting in a position to where he couldn't be seen, he heard the bird whistle. France had made sure that the Axis were all in the right position, in the middle of the camp, conversing with one another.  
In mere seconds, each Ally had burst from its hiding place and charged at the Axis countries.  
The nations had no idea what to make of the attack, so they easily were surrounded.  
England shouted, "Axis dogs! We came here to retrieve what's rightfully ours!"  
Germany blinked, "Rightfully yours...? Oh! You must mean China." The German nation smirked, "Go ahead, take him, I sent my brother to watch over him this morning, so you may just be taking away bloodied limbs."  
A couple gasps could be heard from the Allied nations. Suddenly, the Axis removed concealed weapons and attacked as if they had practiced for something like this. Even Italy was fighting alongside the Axis.  
All of the Allies began to fight to, until America was knocked aside by Russia, of all nations. He called, "Go find China!"  
America protested, "But-!"  
Russia snarled, "_Nett_! You got China into this mess, and now you're gonna get him out of it! If you come back with his corpse, I'll KILL you!" The man suddenly smiled, and tugged slightly at his scarf, "This is what you've been waiting for, da?"  
America silently thanked the Russia, which he'd have to do vocally later on.  
Taking off into the buildings, he looked around carefully for where China could be. This camp was just so large, and there were so many dead ends and structures. Would he be able to find China?  
A loud scream rang out through all of the noise of the battle taking place, yet nobody stopped fighting. Either they were too preoccupied, or they couldn't hear, but America heard it perfectly. It was China's scream. Taking off as fast as he could go, he ducked between buildings, and felt for his pistol and dagger in his pocket.

Reaching the ending of a path, he saw a man holding a rusted sword above his head, blood dripping harshly off the worn metal. When the man turned around and side shuffled, it revealed China: chained to a metal pole, dangerously thin, with blood and bruises everywhere. However, what drew his attention was the blood seeping quickly from a wound in his stomach. His eyes were wide with desperation and fear, and they were filled with tears.  
America was about to explode in anger, as he glanced to the man responsible for such a wound, and when his eyes locked with the damned country, he felt recognition shower over him. Those blood-red eyes...that pale hair...that cruel, wicked grin. It all came back to him.

_He had been searching for any kind of animal or plant that would supply himself with food. However, while he was carefully searching, he didn't realize that somebody was watching him intently. In a second later, an arrow smacked into America, causing him to yelp in surprise. His body was slammed against a tree, where a knife was making quick word at burying itself in America's back. Trying to not scream, as that would drain his energy, he struggled to fight back. But, the attacker was too strong. Quickly pulling the thing from his back, he buried it in his dominant arm, causing the American to shout. And lastly, the man grinned and pushed the dagger into his stomach, twisting it when he felt it was buried deep in there. He smacked America's skull against the tree he had been pinned to, and watched the nation fall to his knees. Prussia laughed triumphantly, and headed away, back to camp. _

America snarled, "It was you..."  
Prussia smirked, "You were much too easy of an opponent, America, and not quite as attractive. I'm almost glad that you weren't eaten by wolves. I guess I'll get to enjoy nearly-killing you again. And, my beautiful little China will get to watch you die right in front of him."  
America growled, "Did you do this all to China...?"  
Prussia shook his head, "No...but I did a great deal of it!" He laughed, "It's so entertaining to watch someone as gorgeous as China be rendered weak, helpless, and bleeding his life out. Japan and Germany did the rest of it, though their attacks weren't as deadly..."  
America charged at Prussia, smacking the albino's skull against the brick wall. While he struggled, America quickly pulled out the dagger from his pocket and buried the blade a few times in Prussia's stomach, twisting each of them before pulling them out. He was growing into a frenzy, and it took the words he remembered saying to England to calm him once again. And with as much calmness and preciseness as he could manage, he plunged the knife into Prussia's throat. The country's mouth fell open in pain, and before he could do anything else, America pulled out his pistol and rested the muzzle at Prussia's heart.  
America croaked, "This is for China." And he pulled the trigger, a loud bang snapping from the weapon and a bullet buried itself in the organ Prussia needed to live with.

* * *

France watched from the corner of his eye as he saw Canada, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia tackling Bulgaria, Romania, and Austria to the ground, weapons each placed carefully at their heads. France was proud that his little Canada had grown to be such a strong country. England and India were busy fighting Japan, and Russia and Belarus were dealing with Germany. Belgium and Ukraine were battling against Hungary. Oddly enough, Prussia was nowhere to be seen. As for himself, he and Netherlands and cornered Spain, Romano, and Italy against the wall of a building.  
France smirked, "Such a shame that the Bad Touch Trio was split up...isn't it Spain?"  
Spain replied, "France, don't kill me please! Veneziano, Romano, and I caused no pain towards China, we even fed him decent food and made sure he was alright! He'd tell you that himself!"  
Netherlands rasped, "You don't deserve to live anyway, Spaniard."  
However, France could see in the two Italies eyes that Spain wasn't lying, or so he thought. He suddenly lowered his sword, and Netherlands looked to him, confused. France nodded for him to drop his sword as well.  
He spoke, "Fine." Hope dawned on the trio's face, and France finished, "If what you say is true, then you won't suffer for the consequences of others." As Spain sighed, France immediately snarled, "But, if China tells me otherwise, Netherlands and I will hunt you down and make you go through hell."  
Spain nodded, and he quickly guided himself and the two Italies away from the camp, probably running back towards the Mediterranean Sea.  
Although Netherlands hated Spain with a passion, he didn't look furious with France's decision. Besides, the two had to get back out and assist the others in defeating the Axis countries. They had a fight to finish.

* * *

As soon as Prussia fell to the ground, America scrambled over to China, and hastily broke his wrists and ankles free of the cuffs, throwing his arms around the smaller man's neck. China winced, "Ai yah...not so tightly, America..."  
The taller country carefully removed his arms from China, and dug in one of his pockets for the bandages England made him carry.  
"I'm so sorry China..." America choked on his words, and they spilled over once he undid China's jacket and shirt, looking over his chest. It was black and blue almost everywhere, and untreated wounds that had simply dried over could be seen. He also looked so thin that America could clearly see his ribs.  
China smiled, "Don't be...you saved my life."  
America sniffed, "You saved mine and I saved yours, we're now even." He began to unwrap the bandage roll.  
China shook his head, "I said all those awful things to you...I still owe you." He arched his back slightly to allow America to wrap the cloth around his bleeding stomach, wincing whenever the bandage was pulled a little too tightly.  
America disagreed, "You traveled through hell and back multiple times. I think you've had enough, am I right?"  
China grinned and nodded, "Y-Yeah..."  
Taking a little bit to wrap up any wicked wounds, China claimed he was already feeling a lot better.  
America pulled the nation back into his arms, allowing China to sit across his lap. One hand rested in China's coarse hair that was pulled down, the other was holding him close to his warm body. China's breathing calmed, and he felt as if a gigantic weight had been lifted off his shoulders. But, with all this relief washing over the nation, tears suddenly pooled from China's eyes and he whimpered, clinging on tightly to America's bomber jacket. It was almost the exact opposite of the positions they were in a month ago. America was perfectly fine, and China was broken, mangled, bloodied, and bruised.  
America whispered softly, "Shhh...Yao, it'll be alright...I won't let you die..."  
China nodded, unable to say a word, he just clung to the larger country desperately.  
Suddenly, America picked him up into his arms, and China spoke, "It'd be easier on your strength to carry me on your back..."  
He shook his head, "With all your weight and blood loss, you feel about as light as a child."  
China sighed, "That's the exact opposite of what I feel like, aru...I feel like some old, withered, man."  
America held him close, "We're going to fix you up, China. Don't worry about it."  
With a small smile, China leaned up and pecked America on the lips, and said quickly, "_Tai xiexie nile, _Alfred."  
America just held him closer, understanding that the action was out of gratefulness, and not out of extreme emotion.

Cradling him, he carried the injured man out into the center of the camp, where the Allies all looked up at the two. Almost everybody looked shocked, and many sent the Axis nations a glare, and he thought he saw Poland kick Germany. The ones that remained, America could tell that three were missing, were bound by ropes, all having that defeated look in the eye.  
Russia moved to get closer to China, but the small nation only gripped onto America's jacket tighter, not wanting to leave him. Russia understood and backed away.  
America asked, "What happened to Spain, Italy, and Romano?"  
France replied, "Spain swore that they did nothing to harm China, so I let them go free." Glancing up at China, he asked, "Was that true?"  
China smiled and nodded, "Those three were gracious to me..." China immediately could tell that his voice didn't crackle, and he internally thanked the gods that he probably didn't even have pneumonia.  
Germany suddenly growled, "Where is _mein Bruder_?"  
America smirked, "Dead."  
The German's mouth fell open and his eyes widened in disbelief. America continued, "However, before he died, he told me that you and Japan..." he nudged the both of them with his boot, "...caused the most pain to China. Is that true as well?"  
China nodded weakly, his eyes filled with sadness.  
America replied, "So, the albino was telling the truth..." he looked up to his Allies, "England. Russia."  
The two looked up at him, awaiting any orders. He said, "Each of you, draw a sword."  
Germany and Japan looked terribly frightened, and Russia pinned down Germany with his boot, and England did the same to Japan.  
Austria cried out, "You're not going to kill them, are you?"  
America shook his head, "No...I won't." He smirked, "But, give the both of them stomach wounds. They need to see what agony feels like, and why countries should never experience having such a wound."  
England and Russia obeyed, stabbing the two countries in their stomachs, twisting and drawing their swords back out again. The two looked like they would survive through sheer force of will, but both he and China knew that they would hurt like hell before that happened.  
America, still carrying China, led the Allies out of the camp. They decided that the Axis countries would be able to free themselves one day, so there was nothing for them left to do but head back to the Allied camp and fix China.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by, and China's wounds were almost finished closing back up. The man had been fed well, and America was glad that he wasn't as malnourished. After the battle and China's treatment, the Allies decided to just go back home for now. They were finished with fighting for a while.  
However, it didn't take long for America to start worrying over China, so he came to visit the man at his home, and that's where the two of them were at now.  
"You're such a worried baby, America...I'm perfectly fine now, aru!" China was exclaiming happily, "I can eat as much as I want, and I don't have to worry about anything!" Even if he didn't need America's support anymore, he found comfort in leaning into the larger nation's chest.  
America laughed, "I guess you're right. You're even more carefree than usual, dude!"  
China replied, "You're the carefree one."  
America shrugged, "We just have that in common then."  
Wrapping an arm over China's shoulder, he held him close to his body, just like he had done on the day where China had been found. He could still remember China's bloodied and worn face, and it continued to haunt him, even after China was healed. China was back to his usual self, wearing loose kimonos at home and his hair back in it's usual ponytail. America had wanted to tell him that his hair looked nicer down, but since it was also Prussia who told him that, he stopped himself from saying it. America noticed that he could see the scar on China's back, that started at the base of his neck.  
"Yao..." America whispered.  
China looked up to him, "Yes, Alfred?"  
Running a finger over the base of his neck, America said, "Seeing your scar, makes me wish that I didn't take my freedom from Arthur by force...I saw that I had left my own scar on him..."  
China smiled, "Well, being around you, makes me wish that I could have fought harder to keep Kiku to myself. You're a lot like him, you know, aru?"  
America nodded, "And, you're a lot like my old master too."  
China sighed, "I don't know if things will ever go back to how they were before..."  
America blinked at the comment, and before he could speak, China finished, "...but, I'm so glad that I got to meet you, America."  
Holding him closer, America nodded, "And, I'm very glad that I got to meet you, China."

The two of them just sat out on China's porch, watching the sun rise above the horizon on the Yellow Sea...


End file.
